starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Cloud City
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | gebruik = | ontwerp = Lord Figg | fabrikant = Incom Corporation | formaat = 17 kilometer breed 16 kilometer diameter | uitrusting = | taken = Tibanna Gasmijn Toeristisch oord | prijs = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance | era = Republic Rise of the Empire Galactic Civil War }} Cloud City was een enorme zwevende metropolis in de Life Zone van de gasplaneet Bespin. De stad was om en bij de 16 km lang en telde 5 miljoen inwoners ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War. Geschiedenis Cloud City werd in de 20ste eeuw BBY gebouwd toen Lord Figg Bespin en het zeldzame Tibanna Gas ontdekte. Na een poging te hebben ondernomen met Floating Home riep Figg de hulp in van drie stammen Ugnaughts, Botrut, Isced en Irden, uit het nabijgelegen Anoat System. Met metalen afkomstig van de planeet Miser bouwden de Ugnaughts samen Cloud City. Om zijn echtgenote te eren die afkomstig was van Alderaan, liet Ecclessis Figg het interieur van Cloud City spiegelen aan de architectuur van op Alderaan. Een gigantische neerwaarste 'staaf' diende als reactor en als gelijder om gewonnen Tibanna gas opwaarts te stuwen zodat het kon verwerkt worden in de stad. Cloud City zelf werd rechtgehouden door gigantische Repulsorlift Generators, geïnstalleerd door ingenieurs van Incom Corporation. De electriciteit in de stad werd gegenereerd in de reactor waar Thermo-Convertors van Helthen Co de hitte van 5000°C werd omgezet in miljarden kilojoules energie. thumb|left|250px|Cloud Car vliegt boven Cloud City Eeuwen later was Cloud City uitgegroeid tot een Tibanna gasmijn en tevens een oord dat vele toeristen lokte. Dit omwille van de culturele rijkdom van de bovenste regio van de stad die bezaaid was met musea, kunstgalerijen, casino's en allerlei hotels maar ook omwille van de unieke zonsondergang met de oranje en roze wolken die op Bespin tweemaal om de twaalf uur plaatsvond. De stad werd op vraag van Lord Figg geregeerd door een Baron Administrator die werd aangeduid door zijn / haar voorgang(st)er. Dit had echter tot gevolg dat niet alle Baron Administrators van de stad even hardwerkend en rechtvaardig waren. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Bespin ingenomen door de CIS. In 3 ABY werd de stad gerund door Lando Calrissian die er ooit eerder de Millennium Falcon had verloren in een Sabacc tornooi aan Han Solo. Cloud City bleef tijdens het Galactic Empire eveneens neutraal en was zelfs geen lid van het Mining Guild. Calrissian zette orde op zaken in Cloud City dat onder de vorige Baron Administrator Dominic Raynor was overrompeld door curruptie. Hoewel Lando klaagde van leveringsproblemen en moeilijkheden met de arbeiders, bloeide de stad weer op. Het was naar Cloud City dat Han Solo koers zette nadat de Millennium Falcon in het Anoat System was gestrand na de Battle of Hoth. Darth Vader had reeds een valstrik gespannen waardoor Lando zijn vriend moest verraden. De inwoners van Cloud City waren echter gehecht aan hun vrijheid en ze pikten de aanwezigheid van het Empire niet. Lando gaf aan zijn volk de raad om de stad te verlaten vooraleer er meer troepen zouden arriveren, toen hijzelf probeerde te ontsnappen en Han Solo te redden. Het was ook op Cloud City dat Luke Skywalker te weten kwam dat Darth Vader zijn vader was. thumb|left|250px|Lando Calrissians appartement Na de evacuatie van de stad nam het Galactic Empire tijdelijk de controle over maar dat was niet meer het geval in 4 ABY aangezien de overwinning van de Rebel Alliance erg uitbundig werd gevierd in de wolkenstad die door de Alliance was heroverd. Bestuur Sinds het bestaan van Cloud City was de stad officieel 'neutraal'. Uiteraard hing er veel af van de situatie in The Galaxy. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War waren er burgers en fracties die het Galactic Empire ondersteunden, terwijl anderen de Rebel Alliance hielpen. Het bestuur van Cloud City was in handen van de Baron-Administrator, bijgestaan door het Parliament of Guilds en de Exex, corporatieve administrators die waren ingehuurd door allerlei firma's. Om de veiligheid van de stad te regelen werd er dienst gedaan op de Wing Guards en Twin-Pod Cloud Cars. Zij waren vooral nodig in Port Town, de criminele sector van Cloud City die vervallen was en waar allerlei duistere en corrupte praktijken heersten. Economie De economie op Cloud City draaide enerzijds rond de Tibanna Gas en anderzijds rond toerisme. Deze twee contrasterende werelden zorgden voor de inkomsten op Cloud City. Uiteraard hadden ook vele bedrijven een afdeling op Cloud City. Bespin Motors, de hoofdleverancier van Cloud Cars in heel The Galaxy was gevestigd op Cloud City net als Figg & Associates bijvoorbeeld. Tibanna Gas thumb|right|250px|Cloud City Windtunnel Uit de atmosfeer van Bespin werd het kostbare Tibanna Gas gewonnen dat op Bespin natuurlijk in spin-sealed conditie voorkwam. Dit Tibanna Gas werd verwerkt en verstuurd in Carbonite doorheen het universum. De Tibanna industrie was de oudste economische tak op Cloud City. Via de enorme Processing Vanes werd het Tibanna verwerkt van gas naar een product dat bruikbaar was voor allerlei toepassingen. Toerisme De andere meest winstgevende tak was het toerisme. Hoewel Cloud City neutraal was en zich afstandelijk hield van betrokkenheid, bezochten talloze toeristen de stad. Niet alleen voor de cultuur maar eveneens voor de gezondheidscentra en de betoverende zonsopgang en -ondergang. De Yerith Bespin en het Holiday Towers waren twee belangrijke hotels op Cloud City. Gokken was één van de favoriete bezigheden van de toeristen. Hiervoor kon je terecht in het Pair O' Dice en het Royal Casino. thumb|right|250px|Cloud City plein Het contact tussen de toeristen en de echte industrie op Cloud City was uiterst beperkt. Onder andere Star Tours boekte reizen naar Bespin. Structuur van Cloud City Cloud City was 17 kilometer breed en 16 kilometer in diameter. Er leefden zo'n 5 miljoen mensen in de stad (6 miljoen op het hoogtepunt), waarvan er zo'n 500.000 toeristen waren. *A. Levels 1-50: Hotels, Casino's, Spas, Clubs, Musea. Het bovenste deel van Cloud City is het rijkste deel dat het vaakst wordt bezocht door de toeristen. Dit is het deel van de glitter en glamour met de kunstgalerijen en -musea, de talloze hotels, casino's, clubs en high-society activiteiten. *B. Levels 51-100: Net onder structuur A waren de woningen van rijke handelaars, Exex en alle rijke burgers bevestigd. *C. Levels 101-120: In deze structuur waren de administratieve kantoren van Cloud City gevestigd. thumb|right|250px|Cloud City *D. Levels 121-160: Sector D was eigenlijk een kopie van sector A maar dan een kopie die zich afspeelde in de duisternis, in Port Town, de criminele sector van Cloud City. Verder bevonden zich hier de industriële dokken. *E. Levels 161-220: Hier bevond zich de dienstensector. *F. Levels 221-280: In dit niveau bevonden zich de fabrieken van de bedrijven die op Cloud City gevestigd waren. *G. Levels 281-370: Hier stonden de Tibanna Gas processing plants opgesteld en woonden de mijnwerkers, waaronder vermoedelijk ook de Ugnaughts die het net prettig vonden om zo diep in Cloud City te wonen. *H. Levels 371-392: In de onbewoonde onderste regio bevonden zich de Tractor Beam en Repulsorlift Generators. De Cloud City Wind Tunnel was de grote holle schacht die van boven tot onderaan Cloud City liep en die voor stabiliteit zorgde tussen de krachtige windstoten die op Bespin heersten. De Processing Vanes gaven uit op de Wind Tunnel. Specificaties *Incom Corporation B/1 Repulsorlift Engines *Novaldex G47 Tractor Beam Generators *Uquine Ship Yards TriAstra Belters Achter de schermen *Cloud City had ook kunnen verschijnen als een gevangenis (Alderaan namelijk) van het Empire in Episode IV, maar dit idee werd uiteindelijk bewaard en veranderd voor Episode V. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (SE) Bron *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy category:Locaties category:Steden category:Cloud City category:Mijnbouw category:Industrie category:Bespin category:Toerisme category:Incom Corporation